


You guys are insufferable!

by TemperateWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Nobody Can Tell Me Otherwise, Basically chaotic funny, Crack-ish?, Fluff, Gen, More characters may make an appearance, Roadtrip, They have a family dynamic, based on the stream (1/10), so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperateWriting/pseuds/TemperateWriting
Summary: The fic where Eret, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Phil go on a road trip, and it’s far from peaceful.(SBI who?)Crack-ish? More fluff/for the laughs but oh well. Little to no real effort goes into this, so it’s barely proofread oops.Usernames are used despite it being a roadtrip, in a car, basically not a Minecraft settingThis one goes out to Angst On Tour, if you’re seeing this, hello!
Relationships: Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow get shipping from this I am serverly disappointed in you and I never want to see you in my comment section if you ship minors, or those uncomfortable with it. That’s gross, don’t try to excuse it.

The mild dew laid on the blades of grass, a crisp early-morning breeze carrying past the earth. A large van waited in the driveway, already filled to the brim with luggage. Whether or not some of the suitcases and bags were necessary was debatable. 

“Are we  _ certain  _ we have everything?” A tired voice questioned from the humble house. The door now opened to reveal four individuals, and somehow, even more valuables. The eldest son, baring a pair of sunglasses, nodded. “I’d think so.” 

“Tubbo?” The voice questioned again, now clearly coming from the father-like figure wearing a bucket hat. Tubbo, the youngest, patted his Backpack, full to the brim. Something inside rattled from the movement. Suddenly, as if something finally clicked, Tubbo narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you accusing me of something, Phil?” He asked, tired laughs from all four were the only response. 

The middle child, Ranboo, wasn’t questioned. Not ignored, just trusted. 

“Then I think.. We’re ready.” Phil concluded. 

And so they were. Phil was in the driver’s seat, already settled in his seat, bracing the hours on the road. Eret took shotgun, seat reclined slightly. Right behind Eret was Ranboo, earbuds playing his own playlist. Tubbo was next to Ranboo and behind Phil, sitting up straight expectantly. 

“Last chance, are we forgetting anything?” Phil asked, one hand on the wheel as he turned his attention towards the back of the van.

There were no objections. The car started, rolling out of the driveway. In comfortable silence in the early morning, they all started to form their own little bubble, either sleeping, listening to music, driving, or staring out the window. 

Ten minutes later, Tubbo sighed. “Phil- Philza Minecraft, I think I forgot something.” 

“For  _ fucks  _ sake.” Phil responded. This was probably going to be a much longer road trip then expected. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for another chapter within the next few hours.

It had been an hour or so since they started the trip again, having to return for a smaller bag that Tubbo owned, apparently some end and bits of his piano, among other stuff that fell into a similar category. Eret wouldn’t know, he’s not too skilled at playing instruments. 

What he did know, however, is when somebody was getting bored. In this case, it was Tubbo, to nobody’s surprise. From looking out the window, to glancing at the others in the car, to rummaging through his belongings. The process repeated a few times, and it was not to his surprise when he finally broke the cycle. 

Tubbo’s voice cut through the lack of conversation within the car. “I feel bad for history teachers.”

Ranboo sighed loudly. Phil seemed too focused on the road to care. With nothing better to do, Eret gave into temptation. 

“Why’s that, Tubbo?” 

As if he’d opened some sort of flood gate, Tubbo started to explain quickly, “Well you see, as time goes on, so does history, right? So there's just more and more to teach. And I don’t know about you-”

Eret glanced back to catch Ranboo glaring daggers at him. His message was clear; “Why’d you encourage him?” Eret offered a light-hearted shrug back.

“.. and while they could, technically, spread the content out between like, years, there's only so many! You think your history classes are hard? Try ten years from now, you know?” Tubbo continued.

“And why do we need to know this?” Ranboo questioned. 

“Hey, I’m just saying.”

Silence again. Ranboo put his earbuds back in, Tubbo eventually turned his view to the window. Eret noticed Phil’s grip on the wheel lightened a bit. It was back to silence. 

For maybe five minutes. 

“Hey, do you think bird can learn how to speak french-”

Phil switched on the radio, blaring the random pop song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo moment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day pog

Phil did eventually turn the radio off. There wasn’t anything decent on, so it was better to head back to silence rather than “Whatever the fuck they’re playing nowadays” as Phil described it. 

So there was silence, one that Tubbo was questioning to interrupt. Ranboo could see him from the corner of his view, sitting up, gears obviously turning in his head, then sitting back down at the risk of more music being played loudly over his ideas. 

“Ranboo. Ranboo.” Tubbo poked at him. Oh, great. Ranboo put on a false smile, trying to hide his dread, as he pulled out a earbud

“Yeah, Tubbo?” 

“Let's play eye spy, please?” The younger brunette begged, and Ranboo could have sworn he saw Phil twitch in the front seat. 

Hesitantly, Ranboo removed the other earbud. “Yeah, sure, I guess.. You start.” 

Tubbo hummed, thoughtful. He glanced out of the window, the only thing staring at him back was the road, and tall trees. 

“Alright, eye spy something.. Green.” Tubbo finally stated. Ranboo held back a laugh.

“Is it the trees?”

“Nope.”

“The grass.”

“Yup! Your turn, Ranboo.” Tubbo grinned, somehow proud of his work. This car ride felt like some sort of dream, though, most of them do. Ranboo scanned outside his window. Everything seemed.. Obvious. Trees, road, stop signs. If he was going to play the silly game, he had to be competitive, right? 

“Eye spy something black.” Ranboo concluded, smirking slightly. Tubbo was quick to jump onto his guesses.

“The road.”

“No.”

“The seats?”

“Not quite.”

“Your soul?”

“Now that's just hurtful.”

“My soul?”

“Have some confidence.”

Tubbo seemed to pull a blank. Ranboo thought his idea was clever enough for Tubbo to take longer than him, but clearly not this far. 

“Ranboo, I don’t want to lose, you know.” Tubbo expressed.

“Neither do I. Are you going to give up?”

More silence.

“Yes, I’ve now changed my mind that I’d like to lose.” Tubbo’s response got a good laugh out of Ranboo. 

“Look behind us, very back. You’ll see just the toe of Eret’s boots- the heel ones.” Ranboo turned to face the back, pointings. Tubbo squinted. 

“I don’t see it, Ranboo.”

“Look harder?” He offered. 

“Nope.” Tubbo responded. 

“.. Behind the yellow bag? Does that help?”

Tubbo looked confused. “No, I don’t- there’s something behind the bag?”

Something clicked in Ranboo’s mind, making him laugh almost instantly. Tubbo glared at him, even more confused. “What? What?”

Ranboo inhaled deeply. “Oh my god- sometimes I forget you’re short.” 

Eret cackled loudly from the shotgun. Phil laughed too, maybe. Ranboo was too busy trying to catch his breath. Tubbo was dead silent, or until silence fell again 

His stare was solid, meeting Ranboo’s gaze. “Hey Ranboo, eye spy a bitch.” 

The “bitch” in question narrowed his eyes, the lighthearted mood now gone. A signature plastic bag caught his view. It was filled with colorful contents. Ranboo grinned down at Tubbo, a flash of concern reflecting in the shorter’s eyes. 

With a quick swoop, Ranboo grabbed the bag of gummy worms, holding them up high. Tubbo almost threw himself out of his seat, and would’ve if it wasn’t for the seatbelt- thank god for the seatbelt. 

The sound of a window rolling down, followed by wind whooshing through the window. Tubbo started screaming bloody murder, or pretty close of it. 

“Guess what I spy.” Ranboo taunted with a sickening smile. 

Tubbo continued to complain, somehow getting louder. The bag of gummy worms now hung out of the car window. “Eye spy a short-”

Phil snapped his head around, breaking the confrontation. “Give. It. Back.”

The window was pulled back up, and sheepishly Ranboo tossed the bag of snacks towards Tubbo. 

How many hours did they have left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank a discord friend for the ending!


End file.
